


Thank You Po, Sir

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author!Kyungsoo, College, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Preggy!Soo Fic Fiesta, Professor!Jongin, literature prof jongin, married kaisoo, proud husband jongin, smitten jongin, sweet sweet lang ganon hehe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: based on this prompt:Si Jongin ay isang Literature professor and ang hirap niyang magpa-exam. Pero plus points lagi kapag masasagot mo yung tanong niya about sa asawa niya. (Lagi rin niya kasi kine-kwento)"Q1. Ilang buwan na ang napakagandang asawa ko na si Kyungsoo? (15 points if correct)"





	Thank You Po, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> hello sayo prompter! Sana mabasa mo to, palagay ko bday mo ata nung nagbigay ka ng prompt matagal na panahon na ang nakakalipas, kaya very belated hbd sayo siguro hehe. Sensya na in advance kung may certain points na di ko nakuha ang bet mo, pero I tried my best hihi sana magustuhan mo!
> 
> Mabuti na lang talaga at isa sa major subjects namin ang litt kaya hindi ako nahirapan sa pag-interpret, kaya ko rin pinili ang prompt na ito ay dahil relate na relate ako don sa part na mahirap magpa-exam ahaha. Anyway, sholomot dahil nag-enjoy ako sa pagsusulat nito :-)

Napapakamot na sa ulo ang magkakaibigang Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Chanyeol, at Sehun. Tambay sila sa bahay nina Junmyeon ngayong hapon, bukas na kasi ang midterm exams nila. Mayroon silang dalawang subject na magpapa-exam na bukas out of 4, kaya naman hindi pa ganoon kabigat ang mga inaaral. ‘Yan ang iniisip ng magtotropa.

“Wala na talaga akong maintindihan, mga pards, tigil na natin ‘to,” mangiyak-ngiyak na si Sehun sa lapag ng sala nina Junmyeon. Palibhasa carpeted kaya naglulumpasay. “Sasabog na utak ko ayaw ko na!” ngawa pa niya.

Pareho naman ng kalagayan ang iba pa niyang mga kaibigan maliban kay Minseok, na kaya napapakamot sa ulo ay dahil kanina pa siya natatalo sa nilalaro niyang candy crush. Kanina pa kasi siya nauubusan ng moves pero hindi niya makuha lahat ng gummy bears.

Nakakalat lang naman ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun sa malambot at malaking sofa, ang ulo niya ay nakapatong sa backrest, nakatulala na lang sa kawalan. “Mag-drop na ko bukas, bye guys.” Monotono niyang pagdedeklara. Sa gawing kanan niya naman ay nakadapa sa parehong sofa si Jongdae, subsob ang mukha at nakapatong ang ilang piraso ng naka-staple na bond paper sa ulo niya.

Si Chanyeol naman, ayun, nakaupo sa isang sulok yakap ang mga tuhod niya habang yumuyugyog pa-harap at pabalik. Maririnig na bumubulong ng kung anu-anong hindi maintindihan.

‘Yan lahat ang nadatnan ni Junmyeon pagbalik niya sa loob ng bahay nila matapos bumili ng pancit canton sa may tindahan sa labas.

“Guys…? Anong… nangyayari sa inyo?”

Nang marinig ng lima ang boses ni Junmyeon, sabay-sabay silang tumingin dito at tinigil kung ano mang ginagawa nila (sina Chanyeol, Sehun, at Minseok lang talaga ang may ginagawa). Nagtitigan lang sila doon ng siguro mga isang minuto, nakatayo pa rin si Junmyeon sa harap ng mga tropa niya bitbit ang isang plastik na may lamang sampung hot & spicy na pancit canton. Nang walang anu-ano’y bigla na lang silang sabay-sabay ding tumayo at lumapit kay Junmyeon at kinuha ang pagkain sa kamay niya, pagkatapos ay dumiretso na sa kusina.

“Hoy!” sigaw ni Junmyeon. “Ano bang trip niyo?!” takang taka siya sa inaasal ng mga iyon kaya sinundan niya ito sa kusina. Naghahalungkat na ng malaking kaldero si Chanyeol.

Napa-buntong hininga lang naman si Sehun, siya lang kasi ang walang ginagawa at nakaupo lang sa may dining table habang pinapanood ang mga kaibigan niyang iluto ang pancit canton para sa kanya. “Ayaw na namin, Myeon,” malungkot niyang sinabi, with matching iling pa ‘yun bang parang kapag sinasabi ng doktor na wala na silang magagawa sa pasyente. “Isinusuko na namin ang Bataan, chief.”

Lalo namang nagtaka si Junmyeon. “Ha—?“

“Hatdog.”

“—anong sinusuko? Bakit, sinong hindi na virgin?”

“Walang nagsuko ng Bataan, Junmyeon, naprito lang talaga utak niyang si Sehun kaya ganyan magsalita.” Singit ni Minseok. Naisalang niya na ang kaldero na may tubig at pinapakulo na lang.

In character pa din si Sehun sa disappointed at malungkot niyang itsura. “Hindi na namin kaya, suko na kami. Ang sakit na ng ulo namin kakabasa sa mga gawa ni Shakespeare.” Paliwanag niya kay Junmyeon.

Bigla namang lumitaw si Jongdae at tumabi kay Sehun, suko na din ang ekspresyon niya sa mukha. “Kanina ko pa pinupukpok ‘yung readings sa ulo ko para lang pumasok sa utak ko, kaso kakapukpok ko ‘yung readings na ang pumukpok sakin,” sumubsob ulit siya sa mesa. “Bakit ba naman kasi ang hirap magpa-exam ni sirrrrr…”

“Hindi ka maka-relate kasi nag-review ka na, tsaka lagi ka nakikinig dun kay sir,” sawsaw pa ni Baekhyun mula sa kusina habang binubuksan niya ang mga package ng flavorings. “At dahil diyan, hindi kami mag-aambag sa pancit canton.” Pang-aasar niya.

Okay lang naman ‘yun kay Junmyeon, no big deal mga pare. “Sinabi ko na kasi sa inyo ‘yan last week pa, kilala niyo si sir, quiz pa nga lang pamatay na.”

Si Mr. Jongin Kim, ang propesor nila sa Literature. Gwapo, matipuno, matalino, at higit sa lahat ang pinakabata sa buong faculty. Mabait naman siya at magaling din magturo, talagang maiintindihan mo ‘yung mga lectures, kaya nga lang kapag quiz na, parang gusto mo na siyang sakalin. Sabi ng ibang seniors sa kanila na naging propesor na si Mr. Kim, walang wala pa daw ang hirap ng quiz niya sa hirap ng exams. Kapag hindi ka nakikinig sa kanya tuwing lecture ay siguradong maliligwak ka.

Kagaya na lang ng sinabi ni Mr. Kim na reviewhin nila para sa midterms, ‘yung anim na novels na inaral nila. Kamalas-malasan pa at Eastern at Western novels iyon kaya napasama ang magulong mga sulat ni Shakespeare na iniiyakan ni Sehun. Kailangan mo kasi talagang mag-_read between the lines _para masagot nang tama ang mga tanong ni Mr. Kim.

Samantala, habang isinasalang ni Chanyeol ang matitigas na noodles ay bumubulong pa din ito ng mga kung anu-anong bagay. Napansin naman iyon ni Minseok. “Ako okay na ako, ni-review ko na nung isang araw. Pero tignan niyo ‘tong si Chanyeol, akala mo nagdadasal na sa Latin.” Tinignan nila ang nasabing binata at pinakinggan ang mga sinasabi nito, tama nga si Minseok, parang Latin na ang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

“Eh, hindi naman kasi ako talaga mahilig sa libro! Nakikinig lang ako sa kanya kapag ‘yung asawa niya ‘yung kinukwento niya.” Hirit ni Sehun. Mabuti naman at balik na siya ulit sa sarili niya.

“Ay! Oo nga ‘no, speaking of asawa ni sir Kim, tingin niyo maglalagay siya ng bonus questions sa exam kagaya ng sa quiz?” tanong ni Jongdae.

Tapos ng maglagay ng flavorings si Baekhyun sa dalawang malalaking mga plato kaya makikiepal na siya sa usapan. “Nako sana lang talaga, doon na lang ako babawi kapag wala akong nasagot.” Umupo na din siya doon sa may dining table at kinalkal ang iba’t ibang condiments na nasa mesa.

“Cute din non si sir ‘no? Mahal na mahal ‘yung asawa, parang mula pagta-try nila magkaanak hanggang sa mabuntis na ‘yung asawa niya naabutan natin.” Dagdag pa ni Jongdae. Nature na talaga siguro nila ni Baekhyun ang maki-chismis kaya confident silang may maisasagot sila sa bonus questions kung sakali.

“Naaalala niyo ba nung first time nating makita ‘yung picture ng asawa niya, akala natin artista.” Nakisabay na din si Junmyeon tungkol sa usapang Asawa ni Mr Kim. May maiaambag din naman siya kasi nga, lagi siyang nakikinig tuwing Literature class na.

“Grabe ‘yung kutis, parang nagliliwanag. Pinapahid niya ata ‘yung gatas sa balat niya eh, ‘no?” dagdag ni Sehun, bakas pa rin ang mangha sa mukha niya.

Bumuntong hininga naman si Baekhyun. “For sure gwapo o maganda anak nilang dalawa. Hayst, sana oil.”

\--

“Okay, open your readings of Sei Shonagon’s _The Pillow Book_ and let’s look at the first chapter.”

Isa na namang umaga para sa isang kabanata ng buhay ng bawat estudyante sa kolehiyo. Pansin naman ng propesor sa Literature na si Jongin Kim ang antok sa mukha ng mga estudyante niya, 7:00 pa lang kasi ng umaga at iyon ang una nilang klase para sa araw na iyon. Wala naman siyang magagawa dahil iyon talaga ang nasa schedule. Kailangan na rin talaga nilang seryosohin ang lectures dahil tatlong linggo na lang ay midterms na.

Ganunpaman, magiliw pa rin naman siyang magturo at hindi siya tinutulugan ng mga estudyante niya (alam kasi nila kung paano magalit ang isang Mr. Kim, kaya hindi nila ‘yon ginagawa), aktibo pa rin silang sumasagot sa ilan niyang mga tanong.

“Sa first chapter, what imagery does Shonagon usually use? She talks about the four seasons here, so anong napapansin niyo sa descriptions niya?” tanong ni Jongin sa klase habang naka-flash sa projector ang excerpt mula sa unang chapter.

May nagtaas naman kaagad ng kamay, si Junmyeon. “Visual po sir, mostly. Especially doon po sa description niya ng kagandahan sa paningin ng sunrise kapag spring.” Sagot nito.

Tumango naman si Jongin para i-acknowledge ang sagot ng estudyante. “Hmm, correct. As well as her descriptions of the light’s color as it passes over the hills,” napangiti naman siya nang may biglang maalala. “My husband is the same, since writer siya, gustong-gusto niya ang descriptions ng natural phenomenons. One of his favorites is the sunrise, napaka-poetic talaga niya minsan.”

Itong si Jongin, kahit gaano man siya ka-pagod sa tuwing gumigising siya nang napakaaga para pumasok, kapag ikinukwento niya ang kanyang butihing asawa sa klase ay gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya. Ang asawa niyang si Kyungsoo na lang kasi talaga ang kanyang main source of energy. Mabuti na lang at hindi naman iyon minamasama ng mga estudyante niya at sa halip ay magiliw pa ang mga ito na nagtatanong sa kanya tungkol kay Kyungsoo, na kung minsan ay nakakain pa nga ng kwentuhan nila ang huling tatlumpung minuto ng period.

“Sir!” biglang taas ng kamay ng estudyante niyang si Baekhyun. “Lagi po ba kayong sinusulatan ng powemz ng asawa niyo?”

“Just say tula, Baekhyun,” natatawa niyang komento. “Pero not really. Hindi palagi, pero madalas. May times na isusulat niya lang ‘yon sa isang sticky note at ididikit sa pinto ng ref. And then when I get home, ‘yun ang una kong makikita after a long day at work kapag busy siya sa office niya at nagta-type para sa deadlines niya.”

“Hindi po ba kiss ang salubong niya sa’yo, sir?” tanong pa ng isa pa niyang estudyanteng si Jongdae, na siya ring nagsimula ng _yiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!_

“Siyempre meron, pero kagaya ng sinabi ko, kapag busy siya sa deadlines niya ‘yung mga tula niya ang substitute ng pag-welcome sakin. They almost have the same effects, so I don’t really mind.”

Kilig na kilig naman ang buong klase. ‘Yan, ‘yan kasi ang gusto nila. Magkwentuhan na lang sa mayabong na married life ng propesor nila buong period kaysa ang mag-aral. Mga batang ‘to talaga.

“Ilang taon na po kayong kasal, sir?”

“Three years, but we dated for ten.”

Umani ng magandang reaksyon ang sinabi niya sa klase, ang lahat ay nagulat sa tagal ng pinagsamahan nila ng asawang si Kyungsoo. Kabi-kabila na tuloy ang mga komento at tanong sa kanya. “We dated when I was 17, and he was 18. Freshman ako sa college at siyempre, senior ko siya. Nagkakilala kami sa isang org at doon na ‘yun nagsimula.”

Sa puntong iyon ay hindi na talaga magkandamayaw ang buong klase sa pagtatanong sa kanya, lahat ay may iisa lang na request para ikwento niya. ‘Yun kasi ang best part talaga sa mga love story ng mga prof na mahilig magkwento.

Sa tangkad ba naman ng estudyante niyang si Sehun, ay siya kaagad ang nakita ni Jongin sa mga estudyante niyang nagtataas ng kamay at tumatayo para lang masabi ang golden request. “Sir! Sir Kim! Kwento niyo naman po paano kayo nagkakilala!” at sumunod na ang iba sa paghiyaw ng ‘_oo tama ‘yan!’ ‘yaaas stokoyan!’ ‘sige na po Mr. Kim kwento niyo na!’_.

Tumawa lang naman si Jongin pero sa kasamaang palad, umiling siya sa mga ito. “I’m really sorry, kapag kinwento ko sa inyo it’ll take a whole period. Maybe next time.” Siyempre, disappointed ang buong klase, pero sinabi naman ni Jongin na may konti pang oras para magkwento ng iba.

May ilan pang katanungan ang mga estudyante niya na masaya niya namang sinagot, pero matapos ang ika-lima ay itinigil niya na iyon at nagpatuloy na sa topic nila. Siyempre nalungkot ang mga iyon dahil bukod sa balik na naman sila sa aral ay nagamit na nila ang kanilang Question Mr. Kim na option, magre-refresh pa ang system at bukas na ulit iyon pwedeng magamit.

\--

_5 weeks ago._..

“Kyungsoo, mahal, dito na ako,” unang sumalubong kay Jongin sa pagpasok niya sa kanilang bahay ay ang lima nilang mga poodle, nalilito tuloy siya kung sino ang una niyang babatiin sa mga iyon kaya sabay-sabay niya na lang silang niyakap. “Hi mga baby, saan ang Mama niyo? Binantayan niyo ba siya habang nasa work si Papa? Yes? Okay, love ko kayo.” Tumayo na siya mula sa pagkakayuko nang batiin ang mga alaga, at saka naglakad pa papasok sa bahay nila.

Hindi naman eksaktong tahimik ang bahay, pero hindi niya kasi naririnig ang magandang boses ng asawa habang kumakanta. Ganitong oras kasi ay nasa kusina na iyon at nagluluto ng hapunan, lalo na at malayo pa ang deadline para sa isinusulat niya. Sa kusina naman maririnig ang mahinang pagkulo ng kung ano man ang nasa kaldero, nandoon din sa may kitchen counter ang iba’t ibang sangkap na nakahiwa na at nakalagay sa mga container.

“Mahal? Nasaan ka?” tanong muli ni Jongin sa tahimik nilang bahay. Naglakad siya papunta sa sala, wala doon. Pumunta rin siya sa kanilang kwarto, pero wala pa din ang kanyang asawa. Pero bago pa man siya tuluyang makalabas ng kwarto ay nakita niyang nakabukas ang ilaw sa banyong nasa loob ng kwarto nila. _Ah, baka nandoon._

Nilapitan niya iyon, at nang mas malapit na siya ay nakarinig siya ng tunog na para bang may sumusuka. Sa pag-aalala niya ay agad niyang binuksan ang pinto at nadatnan ang asawa na nakaluhod sa malamig na tiles habang inilalabas ang laman ng tiyan niya sa inidoro.

“Kyungsoo!” medyo nagpa-panic ang boses ni Jongin nang lapitan ang asawa at himasin ang likod nito. “Anong nangyari? May sakit ka ba?” tanong niya sa namumutlang si Kyungsoo matapos ang isang round ng pagsuka nito. Tinulungan niyang tumayo si Kyungsoo at magmumog ng tubig doon sa may sink, hindi pa rin mawala ang kaba at pag-aalala dahil ayaw niyang nahihirapan ang minamahal niyang asawa.

Nang mahimasmasan si Kyungsoo ay agad niyang niyakap si Jongin, halatang pagod na ang katawan nito. Nanahimik muna sila ng mga ilang sandali bago nagdesisyon si Kyungsoo na magsalita. “Mahal, punta tayo sa ospital bukas.” Bulong niya habang nakasiksik ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin.

Agad namang naalerto si Jongin sa sinabi nito, at pinilit na hindi ipakita ang takot sa maaaring dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganoon si Kyungsoo. “…okay, mahal. Baka may nakain ka lang na hindi maganda, o baka naaapektuhan ka lang ng panahon. Punta na tayo kaagad sa doktor kasi ayokong nagkakasakit ka.”

“Tingin ko wala naman akong sakit, Jongin.”

Napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Wala? Pero ipa-checkup pa rin natin para sigurado.”

Natawa lang naman si Kyungsoo. “Oo, pero ibang checkup kasi ang gusto kong gawin,” tinignan niya sa mata ang asawa at ngumiti bago nagsalita. “Gusto kong ipa-confirm kung buntis ba talaga ako.”

Sa simula ay hindi kaagad nag-react si Jongin, literal na nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsoo. Pero habang tumatagal ay lumalaki ang mata niya at napapanganga, hanggang sa kumalas siya sa pagkakayakap kay Kyungsoo at nagtatatalon sa loob ng banyo habang sumisigaw.

“Seryoso ba ‘to, mahal?! Magiging tatay na ako? Talaga ba?!”

“Oo, Jongin.”

“Talagang talaga ba?!”

“Oo nga,” napapatakip na ng bibig si Kyungsoo sa sobrang laki ng ngiti niya. “Pero kaya nga natin ipapa-confirm. Kaninang tanghali lang ako gumamit ng kit.”

Umiiyak na si Jongin ngayon, pero wala siyang paki, siya ang pinakamasayang lalaki—_tatay—_sa buong mundo. Niyakap niya ulit ang asawa nang napakahigpit, pero ingat lang nang konti, _baka maipit si baby!_

“Kailan pa ‘to, Soo? You mean hindi kita naaabutan kapag may morning sickness ka?” tanong ni Jongin nang maalalang hindi niya naman nakikita o naririnig na nagsusuka si Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang linggo.

Nag-isip saglit si Kyungsoo. “Last last week pa nung Wednesday nag-start. Akala ko rin sakit lang, pero ayun hanggang sa kaninang umaga nag-decide ako na bumili ng pregnancy kit. Out of six na ginamit ko, they all turned out positive.”

Siyempre, bumuhos na naman ang baldeng luha ni Jongin Kim. Paulit-ulit niyang pinaulanan ng halik at mga ‘_I love you sobra’ _ang minamahal na asawang si Kyungsoo Kim hanggang sa maalala nitong may hapunan pa nga pala siyang niluluto.

Hindi naman nasunog ang kalderetang baka, thank you very much po.

\--

Araw na ng pinaka-kinatatakutang midterm exam sa Literature class ni Mr. Kim. 6:00 pa lang ng umaga at higit na sa kalahati ang mga estudyanteng nasa kwarto nila, nag-rereview. Kasama sa mga iyon ang magtotropa. Himala pa nga kasi hindi talaga pumapasok sina Sehun, Chanyeol, at Jongdae sa tamang oras, lalo pa ngayon at mas maaga sila ngayon ng isang oras. Ayaw nilang bumagsak sa subject ni Mr. Kim.

Nagpapatulong si Sehun kay Junmyeon sa mga importanteng karakter sa bawat mga novel na inaral nila, habang sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, at Jongdae naman ay nagpapatulong sa figures of speech kay Minseok. Ganoon din ang ginagawa ng iba nilang mga kaklase kaya walang pakialamanan, gusto nilang pumasa lahat.

“Teka, teka, alam ko tawag diyan, eh. Uhm, allusion? Tama ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Minseok na may hawak na yellow paper na nakatiklop lengthwise. “Tapos, sa Oedipus Rex ‘yan ‘di ba?” nang ngumiti si Minseok at tumango, napa-silent scream si Baekhyun sabay sabi ng ‘_omg perfect na ko, goodbye losers!’._

Nagpatuloy lang naman sila sa pagtatanungan at pag-aasaran (‘yung tatlo lang ‘yon) hanggang sa dumating na si Mr. Kim, 7:00am sharp. Agad silang nagbalikan sa mga kanya-kanya nilang upuan na parang mga langgam, hawak ang mga reviewer nila habang bumubulong sa sarili ng mga last-minute na dapat tandaan bago sumabak sa gyera.

Kabado ang lahat, hindi alam kung anong ie-expect nila sa exam. Nililibot lang naman ni Jongin ang paningin niya sa buong klase, nakangiti, tila ba alam na kung anong nasa isip ng mga estudyante niya.

“Okay, remove all the unnecessary things from your table. Ang makikita ko lang diyan ay mga ballpen ninyo,” dali-daling kumilos ang mga estudyante at tinago ang mga gamit nila. “You know the rules, no cheating, ang mahuli ko automatic zero. No further explanation or negotiation, you will come to the Office of the Student Affairs with me,” halos nanigas naman ang mga iyon sa sinabi niya at biglang napatuwid ng upo, natatawa tuloy si Jongin. “So, are you all ready to take your exam?”

Sabay-sabay na sumagot ng “_yes po, sir,_” ang mga estudyante kaya naman ipinamigay na ni Jongin ang mga test papers. Nang mabigyan na lahat, binigyan niya ang mga iyon ng pinaka-pamatay niyang ngiti at saka sinabing, “Goodluck!_”_ bilang hudyat na pwede na silang magsimula.

Pumunta na si Jongin sa kanyang table at binuksan ang kanyang laptop, magbabasa na lang ng mga emails niya habang naghihintay matapos ang mga estudyante niya sa exam. May ilang minuto pa lang siya sa pagbabasa ay biglang nag-chat si Kyungsoo.

**My darling sweetheart Soo ** **❤❤❤**

_Asawa ko mahal!!!_

_Busy ka ba ngayon? :-(_

Ngiting-ngiti naman si Jongin sa nabasa, kinikilig pa rin talaga siya kapag tinatawag siyang ganon ni Kyungsoo, walang kupas talaga kahit isang dekada na silang nagmamahalan. Tinago niya naman bahagya ang ngiti niya sa kanyang laptop, baka kasi maka-distract sa mga estudyante niyang nage-exam.

**My darling sweetheart Soo** **❤❤❤**

_Hindi naman, mahal. Nag-eexam pa ‘yung mga bata._

_Bakit? May kailangan ka ba? Tatawagan ko si pareng Yixing nang kunin para sayo._

_Naku, hindi na. Mamaya na lang._

_Labas sana tayo mamaya, gusto kasi ni baby ng buffalo wings :-( kanina niya pa ako kinukulit._

_Tsaka gusto ko din. Tinatamad kasi akong magluto, hehe._

_Ikaw talaga, ang cute cute mo! _ _❤_

_Okay sige, mamaya. Ito lang ang klase ko ngayong araw. Wait mo lang ako dyan sa bahay._

_Miss ko na kayo ni baby! I love you asawa ko _ _❤_

_Sige. I love you too asawa ko _ _❤ _ _miss ka na din namin ni baby._

_Love you sobra _ _❤❤❤_

Abot langit ang ngiti ni Jongin nang matapos siyang kausapin ni Kyungsoo, talagang good mood siya sa araw na ito. Ipinagpatuloy niya na ang pagbabasa ng emails niya habang hinihintay na matapos sa pagsasagot ang kanyang mga estudyante.

Samantala…

Tumigil na yata sa pag-ikot ang mga makina sa utak nina Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun, at Chanyeol. Kahit ang mga nakapag-review na sina Junmyeon at Minseok, parang namimilipit na din, halos lahat na yata ng estudyanteng nasa loob ng kwarto ay nakakunot ang noo at may isang butil ng pawis sa pagitan ng mga magkasalubong nilang kilay.

Talagang halimaw magpa-exam itong si Mr. Kim.

Nagpapawis na ang kamay ni Sehun at dumidikit na ang test paper sa ilalim ng palad niya, kahit anong titig niya kasi sa papel ay hindi pa din lumilitaw ang sagot. Out of 75 items, nakaka-20 pa lang siya, tapos hindi niya pa sure ang mga sagot niya. Pagkatapos ng 75 items ay may essay pa na 25 points para mabuo ang 100-item exam. _Lord, kayo na po ang bahala sa pamilya ko._

Sina Baekhyun at Jongdae naman, nang sumuko na sa item number 43, inilipat na nila ang page sa pinakadulo at mga bonus questions.

Aba, hindi nga sila nagkamali na tungkol sa asawa ni Mr. Kim ang mga tanong.

_Mga chismoso ng taon, ito na ang ating time to shine! Ilabas ang mga chismax!_

**Q1. **Ilang buwan ng buntis ang napakaganda kong asawa na si Kyungsoo? (15 pts.)

**Q2. **Ilang taon na siya nang magpakasal kami? (5 pts.)

**Q3. **Ano ang trabaho niya? (5 pts.)

**Q4. **In a scale of 1 to 10, gaano siya ka-cute? I will only accept one (1) answer. (5 pts.)

**Q5. **Ano ang shape ng labi niya kapag ngumingiti siya? (10 pts.)

** _Upon getting all of these questions correct, you can deem yourself as a barely-passer. I hope you listened to me well. :-) goodluck!_ **

** **

Halos maiyak na sa tuwa ang dalawang chismoso, dahil alam nila pareho ang mga sagot. Siguro maliban doon sa pangalawang tanong, hindi kasi sila maaalahanin sa numbers. Pero okay lang, 5 points lang ‘yon! Kayang-kaya pumasa kahit nakasabit lang.

Lumipas ang dalawang oras para sa mga estudyante, may iilan na lang ang natitira sa loob ng classroom. Natatawa talaga si Jongin dahil nang silipin niya ang ilan sa mga papel ng mga nagpasa, nakita niyang may mga sagot sila sa mga bonus questions. Meron pa ngang nasagutan lahat nang tama, at namamangha talaga siya dahil nakikinig talaga ang mga iyon kahit na hindi related sa topic nila ang pinag-uusapan.

Nang magpasa na ang huling estudyante ay binitbit niya na ang kanyang mga gamit para umalis na. Sa labas ng kwarto ay nandoon pa ang ilan niyang mga estudyante na pinag-uusapan ang exam, may mga nagdedebate pa ng sagot at ang ilan naman ay nagrereklamo lang kung gaano nakakalagas ng kilay sa sobrang hirap ang exam na ginawa ni Jongin.

Liliko na sana siya para bumaba ng hagdan nang tawagin siya nina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

“Mr. Kim!”

Nilingon niya ang mga iyon at ngumiti. “Yes? Do you want to take another exam?” pabiro niyang sinabi.

Natawa lang naman ang mga ito at lumapit sa kanya, nakasunod ang mga kaibigan nila. “Naku sir, ayaw ko na po. Naubos na po ‘yung brain cells ko kakaisip!” hirit ni Baekhyun.

“Ay sir,” singit ni Jongdae. “Salamat po sa bonus questions, mukhang maiaahon ko naman po ang pamilya ko.”

Hindi na talaga mapigilan ni Jongin ang matawa sa estudyante niyang iyon. “That was actually to see if you were attentive during my class, at para na din malaman ko kung anong mas pinapakinggan niyo, ‘yung lectures ko ba o ‘yung mga tungkol sa asawa ko.”

“Pareho naman po, Mr. Kim. Interesting naman po pareho, eh.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Sir… ‘wag niyo po akong ibabagsak, gawin niyo na po akong runner sa cravings po ng asawa niyo basta ‘wag lang po ako bumagsak sa exam niyo, sir.”

“Your test paper will tell me the result, Chanyeol, and don’t worry dahil wala pa akong binabagsak sa klase ko.”

“Sir! Pumupunta po ba dito sa uni ‘yung asawa niyo po?” biglang tanong ni Sehun.

Napatingin naman sa kanyang relo si Jongin. “Minsan, kapag gusto niya lang,” speaking of Kyungsoo, kailangan niya na palang umalis dahil hindi maganda kapag nagalit ang gutom na buntis. “Anyway, I have to go. You all did well today, I’ll see you next week.” Ngumiti siyang muli sa kanyang mga estudyante at nagpaalam.

\--

“Pabili nga po nitong choco mucho, tatlo po,” pagkaabot ng choco mucho kay Kyungsoo ay agad naman siyang nagbayad. “Salamat po.”

Dala ang kanyang pagkain na binili mula sa canteen ng unibersidad kung saan nagtuturo ang asawang si Jongin, nagtungo muna si Kyungsoo sa isang bench doon malapit sa faculty building para maupo. Hinihintay niya kasi si Jongin na matapos ang klase nito para makakain na sila ng tanghalian na niluto niya at personal na hinatid doon. Hindi niya sinabi kay Jongin na pupunta siya, bali surprise ito lahat.

Kahit pa alam niyang magagalit ang asawa dahil lumalabas siyang mag-isa kahit pitong buwan na siyang buntis.

Hindi naman masisisi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, first baby nila iyon kaya talagang maalagain at maaalahanin lang talaga itong asawa niyang propesor, lalo na at madalas wala siya sa bahay para samahan si Kyungsoo. Kaya ayun, naburyo ang buntis. Iniusod din kasi muna ang release ng libro niya noong kalagitnaan pa lang ng pagbubuntis niya dahil makakaapekto ang pabago-bago niyang mood sa akda niya, at siyempre baka kung ano pang mangyari sa kwento. Wala tuloy siyang magawa sa bahay.

11:30 pa lang ng tanghali at mamaya pang alas dose ang tapos ng klase ni Jongin, ‘di bale hindi pa naman siya gutom, okay na muna ang choco mucho sa ngayon.

Habang kumakain ng pangatlong choco mucho, nakarinig si Kyungsoo ng malakas na, “_uy! ‘Di ba siya ‘yung asawa ni Mr. Kim?!” _sa ‘di kalayuan. Napalingon tuloy siya sa direksyon noon, at ‘di nga siya nagkakamali dahil may isang grupo ng mga estudyante ang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Ay hala, siya nga! Grabe mas maganda pa pala sa personal, mga pards, I kent belib!” hirit nung matangkad na na-se-sense ni Kyungsoo ay isang memelord.

_Mga estudyante siguro ni Jongin, _isip ni Kyungsoo. At dahil isang mabait na nilalang si Kyungsoo, nginitian niya ang mga iyon. Iyon din naman ang naging hudyat ng mga estudyante para lapitan siya.

“Hello po, asawa ni Mr. Kim! Very glowing po kayo, ah!” bati nung isa na mukhang dinosaur. _Dinosaur talaga?_

Natawa lang naman si Kyungsoo nang hampasin ng kaibigan niyang mukhang pusa iyong mukhang dinosaur. “Huy Jongdae, may pangalan siya. Akala ko ba nakikinig ka sa mga kwento ni sir?!”

“Kyungsoo Kim,” pakilala ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos-haplos ang malaki niyang tiyan. Habit na lang niya iyon talaga. “Kinekwento ako sa inyo ni Jongin?” tanong niya sa mga estudyante.

At mukhang ready na sumabak sa chismax ang mga iyon dahil tinabihan na siya nung isang mukhang tuta at ang mukhang dinosaur—si Jongdae—kasunod ang apat pa nilang mga kasama sa magkabilang dulo ng bench.

“Ako po si Baekhyun, pinakamaganda pong estudyante ni Mr. Kim,” pakilala sa kanya nung mukhang tuta. “Tapos ayan po si Jongdae, Minseok, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, at Sehun. Lahat po kami estudyante ni sir.” Itinuro niya isa-isa ang mga kasama. “So ayun nga po, lagi ka niya pong kinekwento samin! Totoo po palang ang ganda niyo talaga, kaya pala na-fall si sir nang bonggang bongga!” napapa-palakpak pa si Baekhyun.

Agad namang namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito, hindi pa rin talaga siya sanay kapag pinupuri ang hitsura niya. “Ah, salamat…” nahihiya niyang sagot.

“Nagkekwento po kasi si sir tungkol po sa love story niyo, tsaka tungkol po sa inyo in general.” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol, ngiting ngiti din.

“Naglalagay nga po siya ng mga bonus questions sa quiz tsaka exam po namin, lahat po tungkol sa inyo. Kapag po nasagot namin, maisasalba namin ‘yung mga score naming palakol.” Kwento sa kanya ni Jongdae.

“Kaya nga po para na namin kayong kakilala ng matagal na panahon kasi halos alam na po namin mga likes and dislikes at top 5 crush niyo po sa room—_aray! Ba’t nangungurot?!_”

“Parang tanga kasi, Sehun!” reklamo ni Junmyeon sa kaibigang si Sehun.

Si Kyungsoo naman, imbis na mainis sa asawa dahil ipinaaalam pa nito ang buhay nila (lalo na ang kanya) sa mga estudyante niya, ay sa halip aliw na aliw lang naman siya. Ito kasing mga estudyanteng ito, nakakatawa magkwento, at hindi rin naman nila tine-take bilang masamang bagay ang pagkekwento ng kanilang propesor sa kanila dahil magaling pa rin naman daw iyon magturo.

Kaya naman nang pumatak na ang alas dose ng tanghali at oras na para mananghalian sila ni Jongin, tawa lang ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya naburyo sa kakahintay dahil kinekwentuhan lang siya nina Baekhyun ng mga bagay tungkol sa asawa niya. Ibang klase pala talaga sa klasrum itong si Jongin.

“Sige po, Mr. Kim, alis na po kami!” masayang paalam ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Tumatawa pa rin naman itong si Baekhyun nang magpaalam. “Next time po ulit, ah? Kapag lumabas na po si baby cute, gusto po namin siyang makita.” Kumportable na talaga ito agad kay Kyungsoo, siguro ay likas na pala-kaibigan itong si Baekhyun kaya kahit hindi niya ka-edad ay nakaka-vibes niya kaagad.

Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo dito. “Okay, sabihin niyo lang sa prof niyo so I can pay a visit here,” tinapik-tapik niya nang mahina ang kanyang tiyan nang maramdamang sumipa ang kanyang baby, pero mild lang naman. “It was nice knowing you all, invite ko kayo for lunch someday doon sa bahay.”

Nagpasalamat naman silang lahat sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo bago nagpaalam muli at umalis na para kumain.

Hindi pa nakakalayo ang mga estudyante ay biglang may tumapik sa balikat niya. “Ay anak ka ng lunch—!” lumingon siya sa kaliwa at nakitang si Jongin iyon, ayun, gwapong gwapo pa din. “Jongin naman!” napanguso ang buntis dahil nagulat talaga siya sa asawa.

“Kyungsoo, mahal,” agad siyang tinabihan ni Jongin nang makumpirmang iyon nga ang asawa niya. “Bakit ka nandito? Ikaw lang ba mag-isang pumunta rito?” nag-aalala niyang tanong.

Alam na naman ni Kyungsoo na ganoon ang magiging reaksyon ng asawa, kaya may sagot na siya. “Oo, pero nagpahatid naman ako kay kuya, dito rin naman ang way niya papuntang airport,” inilapat niya ang hinlalaki niya sa pagitan ng magkasalubong na kilay ng asawa para alisin ang kunot nito. “’Wag na magalit, ha? Wala na kasi akong magawa sa bahay, sabi rin ni baby sakin gusto niya daw makita si Papa niya, so nandito ako.” Bilang huling bala, ngumiti siya ng pinakamatamis niyang ngiti sa asawa para wala na talagang takas.

Siyempre, epektib ‘yon, si Jongin pa ba. “Hay, sorry na mahal, talagang mas nag-aalala lang ako ngayon lalo na at dalawang buwan na lang makikita na natin si baby,” agad namang hinimas ni Jongin ang umbok na tiyan ng asawa, madulas at malambot talaga sa palad ang maternity dress na binili niya para kay Kyungsoo. “Nga pala, kumain ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa, hinihintay kita, eh. Bumili lang ako ng choco mucho habang nandito ako.”

Nag-kick in na naman ang instincts ni Jongin para sa buntis na asawa at sa eating patterns nito, pero hindi niya na iyon pinakita. Baka mapagsabihan na naman siya ni Kyungsoo. “Kausap mo ba kanina ‘yung mga estudyante ko?” ang tinanong niya na lang.

Sa nabanggit na iyon ni Jongin, bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. “Hmm. Ang dami nilang sinabi tungkol sa’yo, kinekwento mo pala ako sa mga estudyante mo ah? Ikaw talaga.” Hindi naman siya galit, kaya bawas kaba bente si Jongin.

“Hindi ko kasi talaga mapigilan, gusto ko lang namang malaman ng buong mundo kung gaano kaganda ang asawa ko at kung gaano ako kaswerte sa kanya,” hirit ng propesor. “Alam mo namang ikaw lang pinaghuhugutan ko ng lakas kapag pagod na ako sa pagtuturo.” Tumayo na siya at inalalayan ding tumayo ang asawa niyang medyo tagilid na ang sense of balance.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, kaya love na love kita, eh.”

“Love na love din kita, alam mo ‘yan. Kayo ni baby.”

Nagpatuloy lang ang dalawa sa paghaharutan, napakalaki ng mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi habang naglalakad papuntang faculty building para kunin ang nilutong pagkain ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.

Nagulat lang naman ang ilang mga estudyante at mangilan-ngilang faculty members na nakasaksi sa palitan ng pagmamahal ng mag-asawang Kim. May ganoong side pala ang halimaw na magpa-exam na si Mr. Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading! :-) happy kaisoo week mga badette hehe keep supporting the royal couple tnx
> 
> Edit: shuta,, di pa ako makareply sa lahat ng comments pero maraming maraming salamat sa mainit na pagtanggap sa inihain ko! Hanggang sa susunod mga badette! 💖


End file.
